


Shivers

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Classic Movies - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Smut, anti fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The reader never has liked fireworks. Now housed in the tower with the rest of the Avengers, she’s got a front-window view of Tony’s best show yet. Or she would if she wasn’t huddled in the basement with Mr. Star Spangled himself.





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> How the fuzz did I forget to write a Steve fic for the 4th?! Here’s a little rushed ficlet that I hope you all like.

“Come on, Y/N, it’s my best show yet!” “You shouldn’t miss it. Tony’s an ass, but he knows how to put on a show.” “Hey!”

No.

“Okay. We’ll miss partying with you.” “See you tomorrow, Y/N.”

You slowly made your way down the stairs into the basement. Tony, Pepper, and Nat had tried to get you to stick around. After everything that the team had to deal with, the fourth of July fireworks show that Tony put on every year gave everybody something to celebrate. Everyone but you. There wasn’t a traumatic experience against fireworks or concussive explosions in general, but they just freaked you out.

Give you grenades whizzing past your head. Bombs and exploding buildings on either side of you. Flashes of fire and weird colors overhead and underfoot. None of that freaked out as much as damn fireworks. Controlled chaos made of gunpowder and the elements were worse than the known trajectories of firearms and the tendencies of anarchists. Gave you shudders that didn’t easily go away.

The door opened before you could reach for the handle. Instantly the anxiety eased out of your shoulders. Those blue eyes and warm smile could heal anything. “Hey there, baby girl. You ready for our night in?”

“Yes, please.”

In the basement, Steve had set up a whole room full of plushy pillows, a blanket canopy, and…

“How in the world did you get Tony’s biggest TV down here?”

Steve laughed. “I happen to know a guy who can walk through walls. And Friday made sure Mr. Showboat was elsewhere in the building when we moved it.” He plopped down in front of the screen and patted the blanket beside him. “Let the festivities begin?”

The first movie on the list was a favorite, though you usually waited until Halloween to watch it. Hugh Jackman’s Van Helsing had a smattering of romance, steampunk action, horror but not too scary, and no fireworks. And a post-Wolverine bod on the hero on top of that. Though Steve seemed to be a little less enthusiastic about that last point.

“You’re drooling on my shirt.”

“Am not.” But you checked your lips anyway. All clear. “Sorry. I don’t mean to fangirl. Especially when I’ve got all this to myself.” You ran your hand up under his shirt and over his abs. They rippled under your fingertips.

With a snicker, Steve caught hold of your wrist. The shirt fell back over his stomach. “All to yourself, huh?” He leaned back into the pillows. “What makes you say that?” While the movie continued to play, Steve turned down the volume and hooked a finger under your chin. “I thought it was supposed to be a movie night? And here it sounds like you’re trying to seduce me.” He tsked. “Shame on you. Taking advantage of me.”

“Me take advantage of you? Ha,” you scoffed. “You’re the dirty old man for seducing me first. You’re like, what, seventy… eighty years older than me?” You bit your bottom lip, reminiscing a bit. It had been quite the seduction once he got you alone. “And besides… it is your birthday. I owe you a present.”

The baby blues flickered with deep heat. Then they focused back onto the screen. With a huff, you settled back. He was patient. And you knew better than to disagree, especially when tonight was supposed to be about you.

The movie finished. But the display was still going on topside, so movie number two came out. Steve’s pick. Gone With the Wind came out the year the war started. He’d missed seeing it back in the day, but since his unfreezing, it’d become a favorite.

It was long as hell, but you couldn’t disagree with the quotes. “You should be kissed, and by someone who knows how.” Rhett was slapped a second later, but after he gave the sassy Scarlet a hard kiss. Further into the film, in another one of Scarlet’s tantrums, Rhett carried her up the stairs. Her blissful face the next morning made you chuckle.

“Now I know why you like this movie. You really are a dirty man.” You giggled as Steve rolled over you, tickling your sides and nipping at your neck. The remote fumbled in your hand, but you were able to pause the film before Steve took hold of your wrists. They were pinned above your head, leaving you with nowhere to go as he continued to cover what skin he had access to with kisses. When that wasn’t enough, your pjs were removed.

You whimpered and arched into his mouth. Frantically you scrambled to get rid of his clothes too. The shirt was easy. But his pants only went low enough for him to free his cock. It rubbed up against your sex, which had been soaked within minutes of Steve getting his lips on you. The simmering of your desire continued to rise. The blanket canopy overhead created an oven effect. The air burned so hot, your hair stuck to the side of your temples. Droplets of sweat trickled down Steve’s torso. If he would just give you your hands back, you could touch him. Maybe trace their salty paths with your tongue.

But he kept hold of your wrists, shifting his grip to one hand so he could drag the other down your stomach. “Gotta check you, baby girl. Need to know you’re ready.”

“I’m ready Steve. Please. Just… please, baby. Need you. I need you to-“ you moaned into his mouth as he cut you off with a kiss. He swallowed the scream that ripped through you as he scissored two fingers into your wet hole. Within minutes of curling and opening you up, you arched again. You cried out again, free to do so as Steve leaned back to watch you cum.

As he came into focus, you caught your breath.

He lazily nosed along your jaw. “That’s it. Catch your breath. We got all night.”

“But… doesn’t the show end at eleven?”

“Mhmm.” He let go of your wrists at last and flipped you to sit on his stomach. “But we’re locked in here until eleven-hundred tomorrow. By order of Captain America.”

Running your hands over his pecs, you but your lip again. “By orders, huh?” You sucked in enough of a ragged breath to rile him up. “Do you have any orders for me?”

The way he gripped your thighs and dragged you over his face sent shivers up your spine. His next words breathing over your sensitive folds sent you nearly toppling forward.

“You’re gonna ride my face until I say you can stop.”

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
